forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Mathius Stoker
Mathius Stoker is a professional wrestler, currently signed to WWE For Extreme (WWEFE) working on its RAW brand as the current reigning Intercontinental Champion. Mathius was born in Moscow Russia, and began training with his father who was in the old Spetnaz military. With the training from his father, he quickly went on to train in Hellsinki Finland, With his brother Dacia Stoker, and his sister Firenze Stoker, the three would quickly become skilled enough to make it into the WWE. Professional Wrestling Career WWE For Extreme (WWEFE) Extreme Championship Wrestling Mathius Stoker debuted on the July 24, 2007 edition of ''ECW''. Where he took on Second generation superstar Ted Dibiasi Jr. Mathius would make quick work of Ted, picking up the victory in his debut match. The next week, Mathius would take on a bigger name; The Rock. This one however would be contested to a draw. The next week, on the August 7, 2007 edition of ECW. Mathius would get back on his winning ways, when he fought Torrie Wilson, who had just started going through some personal problems with her ex Refugee Tim. Mathius would make quick work of her, getting his second victory. The next week Mathius wouldn't be so luck. He would receive his first loss, at the hands of Reaper. At Saturday Night's Main Event, on August 25, 2007. The Stokers would face off against X-Pac, and Jazz Powers in a tag team match, with the winner receiving a Draft pick for their brand. X-Pac, and Powers would pick up the victory over the Brothers, resulting in RAW's Tiffany, being drafted over to SmackDown. The next night on SummerSlam, The Stokers would have another tag match. This time they would be put up against iRob, and Lil' Sold1er. This time, The Stokers would pick up the victory. Getting a good win after their loss. Mathius would have his next match at Cyber Sunday on October 28, 2007. When he and his brother Dacia, would represent Extreme Inc. ECW General Manager Devin Jacob's group. to take on The Blood Brothers (UnlimitedExtreme & Reaper) for the ECW Tag Team Championships. The Stokers would pick up the victory, giving Mathius his first taste of gold. Two night later on ECW, The Stokers would face off against The Blood Brothers once more. With The Stokers winning by way of pinfall. On the November 6, 2007 edition of ECW. Mathius would have a match for the ECW Television Championship, in a triple threat match. He would face X-Pac, and champ Seraphina. Mathius would fail to pick up the title, with the champ retaining. On the next ECW. The Stokers would face off against the Hardcore Outlaws (Blaze & Jesse James) resulting in a loss for the Stokers. At Survivor Series, on November 18, 2007 The Stokers would defend their Tag Team title against the Hardcore Outlaws. This would not work in their favor with the Hardcore Outlaws walking out as the Tag Team Champions. The Stokers would disappear after losing the titles for a while. Monday Night RAW Mathius would return to WWEFE, at the Royal Rumble, on January 27, 2008. Where he competed in the Royal Rumble match. Mathius would eliminate four superstars before getting eliminated by his brother Dacia, who would go on to win the Rumble. Mathius would have his next match on the February 11, 2008 edition of RAW. Mathius would take on Randy Orton, and would easily defeat Orton. Giving him his first win back. Mathius would appear at WrestleMania XXIV, when he would help his brother Dacia win the World Heavyweight Championship, by grabbing hold of Slade Mathens, and pulling him into a ambulance, resulting in a win. Mathius would then disapear from WWEFE once more. Return to WWEFE A Video segment began airing on October 5, 2008 at No Mercy setting up for Mathius' return to Monday Night Raw. Mathius would return to RAW on the October 13, 2008 edition of RAW, when he would face off against Chris Jericho. With the winner reciving a spot on Monday Night RAW's Bragging Rights team. Mathius would make short work of Jericho, getting a victory sending him to the next Pay Per View. Mathius would have his next match at Bragging Rights. Where he teamed with RAW members Refugee Matt, Rejinaldo, Gidget, and Jasper Merrick. against SmackDown's team; Sold1er, Anthony Rainen, Nero, Damien Holster, and Genesis. Team RAW would lose the match and Mathius himself would be eliminated by Nero but luck would seem to be on the side of Mathius. Because the follwoing week he would be placed into a triple threat match for the Intercontinental Championship. The match included the current champ Matt and his rival Richard Dweck. Mathius would win the match pinning Richard and picking up his first singles gold. At Cyber Sunday Mathius is set to defend the gold against three opponents of the fans choosing. Edge, Richard Dweck, Slade Mathens and Rejinaldo. The fans choose what seemed to be the only choice that being Edge. Mathius would have his first singles title defense against the Rated R Superstar. Mathius to many people's suprise came out on top. He was booked for another defense against Kofi Kingston at Survivor Series. But he wasn't seen up until then. However he picked up a victory in this match defeating Kofi to retain his title. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' ** Tranquilizer (Khozlov's Headbutt, Multiple Variations) ** Silence In The Night (Trouble in Paradise) ** Demon Driver (Pay dirt) *'Signature moves' **Superkick **Inzuiguri **Spear **Boom Drop **Code Breaker **Powerbomb **Stalling Suplex **Boston Crab **Sharpshooter *'With Dacia Stoker' **Double Suplex *'Theme Music' ** "I Stand Alone" Godsmack ** "Supermassive Blackhole" MUSE Championships and accomplishments *'WWE For Extreme' ** ECW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Dacia Stoker ** Intercontinental Championship (1 time, current) ** 2008 Best Gimmick Category:Wrestlers Category:Tag team champions Category:1985 births Category:WWE for Extreme